


Summerween Fright

by DesertScribe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: One year post-canon, Soldier Kid and Mummy Kid have their sights set on scaring the new Mr. Mystery.





	Summerween Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Soos Ramirez would be an easy scare, but some giant pushed Joey and Carter aside to reach the doorbell first.

Soos opened the door and laughed. "Didn't expect you again. You want the same as before?"

"Please."

Noticing the boys, Soos waved. "Hey, dudes, this is the Summerween Trickster, who I ate alive last year. I guess it's a tradition now?" He tore off the guy's arm and bit down, scattering loser candy everywhere.

The boys ran screaming all the way home. Last year they'd seen Mr. Pines naked and now this; next Summerween they were skipping the Mystery Shack.


End file.
